A wide variety of picture frames exist. The essential elements of most known picture frames include a frame, a transparent member, and a backing mounted to the frame to retain the artwork under the transparent member and to facilitate upright display of the framed artwork. The backing is typically a heavy cardboard, and typically includes a hinged leg for upright display of the framed artwork, such as on a tabletop. The backing or frame also commonly includes wall mounting means such as a paper tab, hole, bracket, or wire for mounting over a nail driven into a wall. Such wall mounting means do not provide secure mounting because the attachment supports the frame at only a single point (i.e. at the nail location), allowing the picture to sway, or worse to become dislodged and fall to the floor.
Moreover, known picture frames are not designed for easy disassembly, such as to change the artwork. The backing is commonly held in place by flat metal tabs driven into the frame. The tabs vary in quality of materials and installation, and are often contain sharp edges that can cut the user, the backing, or the artwork during assembly, disassembly or re-assembly of the framed artwork. The tabs are designed only to survive a few picture changes, and frequently break off or split the frame material, rendering the assembly useless. Moreover, the glass in known picture frames presents a laceration hazard during assembly and use. Additionally, the need to carefully and precisely insert layers of material under the transparent member (such as matting and the artwork) further complicates assembly of known picture frames. Even if a user successfully navigates these hazards once, the hazards are present on every subsequent change of artwork. Known picture frames are simply not designed for easy and frequent change of the displayed artwork.
For all these reasons, known picture frames are not suitable for use by children, elderly, or handicapped persons. A continuing need exists for a picture frame that can be securely mounted to a vertical (or horizontal) surface, that can be safely and repeatedly assembled and disassembled by children, adults, elderly, and handicapped persons to easily and quickly alter the displayed artwork.